Lithuania's Sweet Ballad
by Gubler
Summary: Lithuania gets drunk and sings a song at the world meeting for a special someone complete and utter crack XD


Poland pushed the glass of alcohol to his friend/husband person...thingy.

"Here Toris like, drink up."

"I don't know Feliks..."

"Like one drink won't hurt you. It will like, make you feel better. Haven't you had like a toatally exhausting day?"

"Well ya..." Poland pushed the glass in his hand and he took a sip. Pretty soon he had finished the drink and he felt a little better. At least the thought of a world meeting wasn't as painfull as before. Poland offered him another and he accepted happily.

"Like high every one!" Poland pushed the doors of the world meeting room open.

"Could you not talk so loud aru?"

"Oh hon,hon,hon if it isn't the queen himself!"

"The hero has also arrived!"

"Whould you shut the bloody hell up! I have a headache and I'm still mad at you fatty."

"Hey I'm not fat! And all I did was blow the roof of your house of get over it man!" Of course every one started arguing per usal but Germany made a quick end to that.

"I would like for us to finish this as soon as possible I want to go home and cuddle with Italy." Everyone in the room went aaaaaww like it was so adorable. Which it is.

"Like, has anyone seen Toris? He was like, with me just a minute ago." Suddenly the door burst open and Lituania staggered in.

"Sorry I was *hiccup* late. I was just *hiccup* giving the monkeys there cough syrup and *hiccup* I had to help them buy some jeans too."

"Alright whos the bloody git who got Lithuania drunk?" Everyone looked at Poland.

"Like, don't look at me I only gave him three glasses!"

"But Poland Lithuania has a very low tolerence. I should know da." Russia had a creepy smile on his face and Poland decided he didn't even _want_ to know.

"Well how would I like, know that!"

"Hey guys? *hiccup* I have a song I'd like to sing and I want to dedicate it to..." He scanned the room as if searching for someone to sing his lovely song to. "I pick...Romano!"

"Me? I think I'll pass."

"To late you have been chosen! Now *hiccup* hush while I enthroll you with my sweet ballad." Romano's face turned pink and he mumbled something about a bastard under his breath.

"Lights!" Lithuania cryed and strangly enough colored lights started dancing around the room. Lithuania started talking not singing and most of the countries were confused. But Poland, America, and France knew what it was from the first three words.

"He isn't," they all yelled but to late, he already was.

"Oh, my, god Feliks look at his butt. It is so big *scoffs* He looks like one of those rap guys' boyfriends. But, you know, who understands those rap guys? They, only talk to him because, he looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?" Lithuania snapped his fingers in a sassy/fierce way and music filled the room, without words of course.

"I mean, his butt, is just so big. I can't believe it's so round, it's like,out there, I mean - gross. Look! He's just so... ITALIAN!" Of course he had said all this with just as much "passion" as the girl from the real song and everyones jaws were on the floor. Romano was bright red but then Lithuania began the real song.

"I like big butts and I can not lie, you other brothers can't deny, that when a guy walks in with an itty bitty waist, and a round thing in your face you get, _sprung_."

He contunied his song as the countries stared on in awe. A few of them were actually starting to enjoy this namley France, for obvousis reasons, and America. Just because it's America. So when it got to the part that required other men to say Yeah they heppily obliged.

"So fellas, (yeah!) Fellas! (yeah!) Has your boyfriend got the butt! (hell yeah!) Tell 'em to shake it! (shake it!) Shake it! (shake it!) Shake that healthy butt baby got back!" America directed his shake it's to Germany who cryed out:

"I am not your boyfriend and I won't shake my hinturn!" France direceted his shake it's to Spain who just laughed. Then again he'd been laughing the whole time at his little Romano's face. They song went on and soon Spain found himself being involved again and he laughed intill his face was beet red.

"A lot of Spaniards won't like this song, 'cause that Spain likes to hit and quit it, but I'd rather stay and play." Romano's face went as red as Spains.

"I don't let that tomato bastard touch me! Could you stop singing about my butt it's not that friggin huge okay!" Of course he was ignored and the song contunied. Just about everyone was enjoying it at this point. Soon the song came to an end and Lithunia took a bow.

"That was like, amazing!" Poland threw his arms around Lithuania's neck who giggled. Most of the nations stood and clapped for the performance.

"Why Lithuania you can really shake it da?" Lithuania had done some sweet dance mooves and booty shakes with his song.

"Screw all you bastards I'm going home! Lets go Spain!" Romano stood in a fit of rage and stormed out but not before he heard France say:

"He does have a nice butt!" Romano growled and Spain followed him out giving Lithuania a high five on the way.

And so the best world meeting was born. And they all lived happily ever after :)

** XDDDDDDDD Hope you enjoyed that. Review! And the song was Baby got Back by Sir Mix Alot in case you somehow managed to not know that already XD**


End file.
